Hémorroïdes VS aventure :la folle histoire de Neville et Harry
by fannydespres
Summary: gros délire : tracteurs sauvages , hémorroïdes , fouines parlantes , etc . écrit par les 4 mousquetaires (hein? Ce qu'on avait fumé ? Mais rien du tout madame ! Pourquoi une telle question ? )
1. prologue

Un gros délire des 4 mousquetaires , soit moi , dite fannu , le p'tit pète , pompom , et pratou .

Attention ! Ce qui suit est d'une débilité totale ! Très violente ! Cela a quelque chances de tourner au yaoi ! Vous êtes prévenus .

Neville vivait au temps très lointain où les tracteurs sauvages vivaient encore en liberté .Biensûr , Neville aimait tendrement se curer le nez , presque autant que discuter avec son délicieux ami , Harry , qui n'avait pas la vie facile car ses hémoroïdes l'obligeaient à passer beaucoup de temps aux toilettes .

Un jour, s'en allant quérir de nouvelles aventures , Neville rendit visite à Harry .En l'attendant derrière la porte des waters , il lui tînt à peu près ce langage :

"Ô Harry , une fois que tu auras fini de te soulager le derrière que dirais-tu de t'en aller pour une grande aventure ?"

Harry lui répondit de son langage très fleuri :

-Oooh connaud ,où tu veux qu'on aille ?

-Loin , très loin pour vivre notre amour loin de ces WC , Harry !

-Attend , je prend mon PQ .

C'est ainsi que la folle aventure de Neville et Harry commença .

La suite demain , peut-être , si nous nous ennuyons assez ! Laissez des reviews , même : Bien ou Nul.

C'est pas très dur , faut juste cliquer sur le petit bouton , au revoir .


	2. Chapter 01

Voici le premier chapitre de Hémorroïdes VS Aventure , en espérant que cela vous plaise !

Jean-Yves était un tracteur malheureux. Il vivait dans la plaine mais il avait un secret : il dansait la tectonique comme un dieu! Cela était bien sûr interdit par le Code du Tracteur. Il devait donc partir au fin fond de la forêt pour vivre sa passion et rester au top niveau. Là-bas il y avait son coach qui était son seul ami, Pascal la fourmi.

Un mardi matin une chose terrible arriva : en allant s'entraîner Jean-Yves trouva Pascal escrabouillé. Au loin, la silhouette de deux hommes.

Harry et Neville se baladaient dans la forêt en quête d'aventure quand soudain un tracteur les attaqua. Les deux compères réussirent à le vaincre grâce à leur maîtrise du kung-fu. Après s'être prit une belle raclée, le tracteur se mît à pleurer.

"Oooh Pascal, pourquoi es-tu mort, pourquoi ces deux monstres t'ont t'ils tué?!"

Neville lui proposa un marché :

"Oyez oyez, tracteur! Ce n'est pas nous qui avons tué Pascal! Mais si vous voulez, nous allons vous aider à vivre une belle aventure, qu'en dites-vous?"

Jean-Yves examina attentivement la question. Il avait peur de quitter sa famille, mais il voulait venger son ami. Et tout d'un coup un chat, Dakatine, qui espionnait la scène, se prit une racine, heurta harry qui fît tomber son PQ, dans lequel s'enroula le chat, comme une momie.

"Putain de chat!"s'écria Harry, de colère, il shoota dans le chat qui décola du sol comme une fusée, le PQ dans son sillage en criant:

"Et Dakatine s'envole vers d'autres cieuuuuuuux".

Après s'être remis de ses émotions Jean-Yves déclara :

"Oooh grands bipedes, je vous trouve bien sympatiques, je veux venir avec vous mais d'abord, aidez moi à venger mon ami."

Et Harry :

"BON ! C'est bien joli toutes ces conneries mais comment veux-tu qu'on retrouve l'autre connaud qui a tué ton pote?

-Il faut aller voir Berangère, la sorcière qui habite à côté de la rivière, avec sa vipère. Elle, elle sait tout et...

Harry l'interrompit :

"Ouais sinon elle a du PQ ta sorcière ?"

Et c'est ainsi qu'un passager de plus rejoignit le duo de choc .

Au loin les fouines jouaient un morceau de rock pendant que nos amis disparraissaient à l'horizon, le soleil couchant devant eux .

Nda: La partie avec le chat n'était pas prévu au départ , inspiration du moment , au fait , la réplique de la Katine ( et oui c'est une femelle ) est à imaginer sur le ton de la team Rocket , dans Pokémon .

La scène finale est bien inspirée de Lucky Luke .

PS: Neville et Harry appartiennent à Rowling, non, nous ne gagnons rien dessus .

Au revoir !


End file.
